


What Goes Around

by Zakad



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Clow Reed makes a Mess, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakad/pseuds/Zakad
Summary: Touya has a bone to pick with Clow Reed, or at least what's left of him. He does not appreciate being set-up but targeting Yukito was going too far.





	What Goes Around

It was almost Christmas. While more of a couple's holiday in Japan, it's importance England allowed Kaho and Eriol time to visit the Kinomoto household. At the moment, the house was fairly quiet. Sakura wanted to go Christmas shopping and that meant Syaoran and Kero would go too. Kaho had gone with them in the name of adult supervision, but really so she could go shopping for Eriol without getting lost. Nakuru had gone because there was shopping involved and had dragged Soupy with her. Yukito went because  _he_  knew what Touya was going to say, and there were some things certain moon guardians shouldn't have to hear.

The eldest Kinomoto sibling made his way into the kitchen where Fujitaka and Eriol were trying to avoid each other as much as possible while occupying the same space. He sat down to watch their awkward dance around the cooking appliances. Finally he leaned back in his chair and allowed some of the anger he was feeling to seep into the air. Both men stopped dead in their tracks to stare at him.

From Touya's perspective, it was like looking at a set of twins. Using what was left of Clow's not unsubstantial magic Eriol had grown rapidly until he was even older than Touya. He had no need to wait since Sakura had passed her test. Touya had little doubt that they looked like twins from a magical perspective too. Then again, magic was often imbalanced between natural born twins. He had never of a soul splitting itself before. It was one of the many things he wanted to address in their upcoming discussion.

"Is something wrong, Touya?" asked Fujitaka.

"Were you really so afraid of retribution that you went to such lengths?" he demanded.

Touya had the satisfaction of seeing both men start. The complete lack of contrition on their faces had something in him snarling. Only the great mental discipline that had served him so many years kept him sitting in his chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Eriol.

"I think you do," said Touya making clear that he was addressing the both of them. After all, it was all of Clow Reed that had wronged him and Yukito. "We knew you, great traveler, we had entrusted you with our secret, and you betrayed us. You used Yukito's soul to create your golem knowing I would save him."

There was silence. All three men waited for someone to say something.

"Does Yue know you feel this way about him?" asked Fujitaka.

Touya actually growled. "I will not be distracted. You, who were one soul in all worlds, saw that we too existed in all worlds. Together. Always. You tried to insure the safety of your moon guardian when you saw that Sakura would be too weak to support him. You stole Yukito's soul and built that creature around it. As long as your power kept Yue in control, Yukito was little better than dead."

He was pleased to see that Eriol and Fujitaka both looked uneasy, Fujitaka more so than Eriol. His father was less accustomed to dealing with Clow Reed's memories. He kept glancing into an empty corner of the kitchen. With a start, Touya realized his mother's spirit was probably watching their confrontation. The familiar pang at the lost of his magic did nothing to temper his rage. The addition of an audience made him obscurely pleased. At least someone would know of Clow Reed's treachery.

"But he's not dead," said Eriol.

"Death is not something to fear," said Touya. "But a life spent as a tool for someone like you is a fate we had never imagined." He paused, heart aching, and whispered, "He didn't even know who he was. The soul I had spent eternity with thought he was nothing more than a construct."

"Your power has always been strongest with spirits. There are things about the living that you cannot understand," said Eriol.

Fujitaka continued, "When I looked into the future, this was the best way—"

"The best way?" That had Touya on his feet, all pretense of calm gone. "The best way to get you what you wanted, not even the  _only_  way. Because you lost your most precious person, you thought it was acceptable to take away mine? And when I swore vengeance on you in the next life, you took that away too. First by splitting your soul, then by twisting fate so I was born your son and would suffer all the magical repercussions from killing my own father."

Eriol was afraid. He had pulled away as Touya let more of his rage through. Even if he had given his magic away, he still had a strong magical presence befitting an old soul. The push from that was enough to make anyone weaker than Clow Reed physically ill. With only half of that power, he was feeling the effects.

Fujitaka looked miserable for another reason. He had spent his life ignorant of the things Clow Reed had done and had given those actions very little thought until now. He knew now that his previous incarnation had not been as selfless and content as he seemed. What he had not anticipated was the pain that had been dealt to Touya, his son, someone he should love and protect. The entire situation was made even worse by the presence of Nadeshiko. He had watched her the entire time Touya was talking and had seen the horror dawn on her face. He loved her dearly but even her life was nothing more than a convenience to Clow Reed. Already, he wished he could undo the past, but back then it had seemed so important that time take this path.

"What are you going to do?" he asked softly.

Touya stared at them with eyes blazing. Finally he stilled, locking the anger he felt behind familiar walls, and becoming once more the boy Clow Reed had seen in his visions centuries ago.

"I can do nothing. You made sure of that," he said. "But when I die, Yukito will leave with me. He has the power to do that now. By then, Sakura will be strong enough to support at least one moon-soul, if Yue does not come with us."

He stood quietly for a moment longer, and Fujitaka hoped that he had finished. The front door slammed open, bringing life back into the house. The joyous spirit that was Sakura almost succeeded in washing away the tension in the room. Almost.

"I hate Clow Reed. But I care for the man who raised me as a father, and I will not seek vengeance on only half a soul. Do not try to reunite in your next life. I promise you that Clow will never find happiness in this world."

With that said, Touya left the kitchen to make fun of his sister. Eriol wobbled to the recently vacated table and plopped down with none of his usual grace. Fujitaka leaned against the counter trying to fight back something—sorrow, humiliation, or fear. Maybe he felt all three.

A gentle touch made him lift his head. Nadeshiko was beside him. Her presence was familiar and comforting. His heart finally decided on sorrow, and her angelic tears fell with his.

"I love you so much. I love our children so much. Not even Clow Reed could understand what he made with this new future." He saw her smile and his own tears faded to be replaced by grim determination. "I can't change the past. But I will never let something like this happen again."

"That's good to hear." Fujitaka looked up to see Yukito hefting a bag of groceries. "But I'm sure that can wait until after you rescue Christmas dinner."

Touya's father stared uncomprehending at the man who housed the moon-guardian. Then the reality of the situation caught up with him, and Fujitaka dove for the oven before the roast caught fire.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the idea that in every CLAMP world both Touya and Yukito exist together, even if Sakura isn't there, and because I wanted Touya to be magical and bad-ass. There's not enough of that in the show.
> 
> Originally posted 03/28/10. Minor edits 01/26/19.
> 
> I have a complex head-canon for this story in which Touya was a pre-human Grim Reaper and Yukito was the spirit of a vast frozen tundra. They fell in love, and after the humans appeared and proved moderately intelligent, they petitioned the spirit king to allow them to reincarnate together as humans endlessly. Then Clow Reed shows up and causes a mess.


End file.
